Perfect Love
by kagerume
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy this. This is my first One shot and I posted this in my website, to my sight, everyone loved it. I hope you guys do to.


**This is just a one shot. I will not continue posting chapters. If people (20+) reviews come, asking for me to make another chapter, I will. Only if you guys say so. I don't like making things people don't enjoy.**

It was at that moment that I realized that he was perfect. Everyone was jealous of me.

I laid my head onto his chest where I could feel his heartbeat. It was fast- then slow.

It was perfect. I've never felt this way before- in my whole life. I closed my eyes gently, waiting for the sun to rise.

As I woke up in the middle of the night, he was there; looking at me. He brushed my bangs and kissed my forehead as he said, "Go back to sleep. I'm just here."

I woke up in the morning to cook him breakfast. To my notice, he wasn't there. I went outside my room to check, and—he was there. Cooking me breakfast.

"Oh hey, you're awake. I cooked you some food. I got hungry after watching you sleep."

I sat in the table. Then I realized, even though we fight at times, I think, this might be the man I'm going to marry. Every night, he watched me go to sleep. Every day he says "I love you."

That's when I knew it, this is him. The man of my dreams. This is who I want to spend my whole life with.

We sat in the sofa as he put his arms around me. I lie in his chest again and he whispered, "Don't forget that I love you."

I would never get sick of the small things he does every day. It just makes me love him even more.

The doorbell rang and I had to answer it. But, he went ahead and opened it.

It was a girl I didn't know.

"Hey… Where will we meet?" She whispered carefully.

"Not now. She's here." He replied, giving a glance back to me.

Who is she?

He said goodbye to the lady and closed the door. He went back to the sofa and continued snuggling with me. I couldn't hug him properly because I was thinking about this girl. Is my boyfriend having an affair with her?

I thought that our love was the strongest thing on earth; maybe I just need to **think again.**

It got me mad. The thought of it just rises up my anger. That's it—I just asked him.

"Hey-, Honey, who was that?"

"Just a friend." He said as he started kissing me. I pushed him to signify that it wasn't the right time.

"Tell me." I said.

"Tell you what?" He asked back.

"Who is she?"

"She was your classmate before."

"What is her name?"

"Rose."

That was the name of my best friend in Kindergarten. How did Cliff know who she is? I might've just told him a few stories but I've never even thought that he could find her. It's been—what?—15 years?

I continued snuggling Cliff—now I was in a good mood.

He cooks delicious food. Cliff's always told me that he wanted to be a chef. I didn't want to restrain his love for cooking… I just want him to pursue his dreams. So now, he's taking the culinary course up in college. My course is Interior Designing or something. I want to be able to design things and make people happy about my creations. Designing is also like inspiring.

As always, I told Cliff that his food was delicious.

2 more days to go until my birthday. I am so happy it's finally coming. My debut.

I wanted to dance with Cliff. I wanted a big birthday. But, I'll never find enough money to do that. After all, I just live in an apartment with him. My parents don't give a damn about my life. They just care about bringing me to college to make me work and send them money.

These past few weeks, Cliff has been coming home late. He usually comes home at two in the afternoon but now, I see him come home at 6pm.

We didn't hang out this week that much too.

1 MORE DAY 'TILL MY BIRTHDAY.

I woke up in the middle of the night again to see if Cliff was there. I could hear him breathe heavily in my ear.

"Hey. Go to sleep."

"I will until you do."

"I've done this for a year and a half now. I don't want to."

I just let him. I didn't want to fight with him over small things but sometimes, I have to. It's for his best, right?

So I slept.

It was unusual today because Cliff didn't come home yet. That was weird. Isn't he supposed to come home at 2pm since my birthday is the next day?

I wanted one of those dream parties where your boyfriend will do the best they can to make you happy.

I was going to fall asleep and he wasn't beside me.

I slept for the night and I woke up in the middle of the night again…

Cliff wasn't there. It didn't feel right. So, I didn't sleep through the night. I really think that he's having an affair with someone. When I want to check his phone for any "weird" messages, he doesn't want me to touch it.

The next day finally came. It was my birthday.

When I woke up, I saw a note on my door,

"_Hey Honey,_

_Bet you're awake now. I'm sorry if I wasn't beside you all night. Happy Birthday. I'll love you forever. I'm not here now. I just want you to go to the Gizelle Harbour._

_I love you._

_Cliff._"

Gizelle Harbour was my dream place. This is where I really wanted everything to be.

My birthday, my Christmas, whatever!

But, how could I have it there when I don't have enough money?

I was surprised to see Cliff to even mention the words "Go To Gizelle Harbour".

I wore my favorite clothes, of course, this was a fancy place, so I wore my finest clothes.

When I drove there, there were balloons everywhere. I saw Cliff standing outside the porch. I parked the car and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you all night, Cliff. Where did you go?"

"I was with you all the time."

I couldn't understand what he was saying.

To break the awkward silence, he escorted me inside.

There were great decorations, great lighting, and one table of buffet food. Everyone I knew was there. There were 17 men lined up for dancing and I thought, _This is my debut!_

I hugged Cliff and whispered, "I don't need the 17 guys because you're my 18 roses. I love you."

There was a table full of gifts for me. This was really the best birthday. How could something so great happen to me? How can this be?

"The reason why I've been coming home late was because I was decorating and designing your party, I've also taken up 3 different part-time jobs to raise money for the planning and everything. I wanted you to have the best party because you're the best person. The girl in the door wasn't Rose, your friend from kindergarten, but, the party organizer who was the top of the line. She flew all the way from Italy to design the birthday and organize it. We set up meetings to fix up everything and I did my best to book the _Gizelle Harbour_ because I knew that your life-long dream was to have at least a glimpse of this place. But, you don't deserve a glimpse here—you deserve a moment here. I love you honey, and I know this is what you deserve."

"Cliff —I only deserve you. You are my everything. You don't need to give me a great party that I've always wanted. You can just be yourself. And yourself is just enough for me."

"Thank you, Cliff. I love you. I really do. You're the best person in earth to me. You're the most important person. You're the first person I've truly ever loved." I continued.

Loving Cliff was a feeling that makes you feel like you've never loved anyone before. Loving him has to have a meaning. It has to have something that says "you can never love him too much".

I truly love Cliff. I love Cliff with all might heart. Words couldn't describe how I've felt.

Sometimes, when I think that something is overwhelming with sadness or happiness, I think that it's just a dream

This time, it seemed like a dream.

**This time, it was just a dream.**

I woke up to notice that my boyfriend, wasn't Cliff, but some lazy-ass, airhead.

I woke up to notice that my birthday wasn't celebrated by Cliff, but by no one.

I woke up to notice that my life wasn't beautiful but was a mess.

But, you can never stop dreaming, right?


End file.
